


A Night in Gardulla's Menagerie

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anti-Slavery, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Tatooine sucks man, Twi'leks (Star Wars), twi'lek dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Gardulla the Hutt keeps a collection to show off at her lavish parties- one enslaved humanoid woman from as many species as she can. Human, lesat, togruta, weequay- but the shining jewel in Gardulla's collection is a red twi'lek with long, red lekku.
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Night in Gardulla's Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> I couldn't get a spot that wasn't forced in for the names and species of the other characters mentioned, but it's-  
> Jayanti Dustcurl- togruta who usually works the bar. She has green montrals and lekku, and orange skin with white, spiraling markings.  
> Chasata Starstripe- bright purple lesat with silvery stripes. Cook.  
> Anneke is pronounced An (Like Anne of Cleves) Nee (knee) Kay (like the letter), with the emphasis on the middle syllable.

Anneke Redbloom, Tatooine’s Desert Rose and the crowning jewel in Gardulla the Hutt’s Menagerie, knew her place and her role. A deep red twi’lek on a planet where most were blue or green, with lekku reaching her knees instead of curling near her shoulders- Anneke was a rarity among the sand dunes.  
  
She had a steady enough supply of water to sing without croaking, enough food to keep curves on her breasts and hips and thighs, and to an outsider she would look like the wife of a wealthy mobster, draped in silk and jewels at parties while wine flowed.  
  
Of course, no matter how fine the skin-tight dresses were or how brightly the golden rings on her long lekku shone, everyone at the parties at which Anneke performed knew the reality of her existence, even if the alcohol could let them pretend that she was crawling into their laps because she wanted to, and not because of the bomb that sat in her gut like a tumor and whatever punishments Gardulla’s rotating heads of staff could concoct.  
  
“You think they’re ready for me?” Anneke asked one such night. She slung one lek around her neck like a scarf as she adjusted her dress around her cleavage. A slightly younger human woman un-twisted one of the silk drapes hanging from Anneke’s elbow and connecting to a bracelet at her wrist. “Thank you, Shmi.”  
  
“As ready as they ever are.” Said Shmi. She was Anneke’s helper for the evening, but they both knew it was just a way for them to spend a few minutes together before both of them were thrown into the fray. “Should I ask Chasata to save some food for you?”  
  
Anneke hummed. She was in no danger of going hungry, since the great slug loved having her well-fed twi’lek on display, but Anneke would have had to be blind to not see how thin Shmi was. At nineteen, she had still not quite filled out the sudden height of her last growth spurt, and Anneke knew that the lesat working the kitchens would agree.  
  
“That would be lovely.” Anneke said with a smile, already planning how much watered wine she would have to be seen drinking before Shmi would believe that Anneke felt poorly enough to eat the pilfered meal. Jayanti would tease her for having a favorite once she had finished cleaning the bar, but Anneke had no plans on hearing it. She had taken Shmi under her protection when the little girl had been dragged in near-death from heatstroke and pain from where her detonator had been forced into her flesh over a decade earlier, and Anneke would not fail her friend on something as trivial as one meal. “Let me know if anyone lays a hand on you, _keella_ , and I’ll choke them.” She twisted the ends of her lekku together to indicate exactly how she planned on doing so, and Shmi rolled her eyes. They both knew it was an empty threat. For as long as Shmi and Anneke were property, they could only pretend that they could protect one another.  
  
~  
  
It was hours later when Anneke finally dragged herself back to the sleeping quarters, and her own was the only one of the beds lining the walls of the long, thin room that was unoccupied. There was little to be done to prepare for bed, as her fine dress and jewels had long since been collected by Gardulla’s paid staff to keep Anneke or the other women from selling them. The alcohol and music had left her head aching, and Anneke would certainly regret her late night come morning, but that remorse felt far off yet. Even though she had stolen hours of her own sleep to fall into the arms of the unfamiliar man, a white twi’lek with lekku long enough to rival her own and the biggest forehead ridges Anneke had ever seen, it was a transaction that she had long ago decided on the merits of.  
  
When the chance presented itself, Anneke Redbloom never passed up getting to feel like her own Master, even if only for a sliver of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> keella- Ryl/Twi'leki for 'darling'  
> Anneke is one of my favorite of my OCs rn honestly. While she is technically named for a goddess of inevitability, I picked her name bc of my personal headcanon for how our dear chosen one got his name.  
> I am sorry for implying that Bib Fortuna fucks, and I am sorry for the friends I asked about his age for the sole purpose of implying that he fucks.


End file.
